Vampire Conflict
by iziii chan
Summary: los vampiros de la alta sociedad merecen un platillo digno ¿verdad? ÈL la quiere a ella ¿por que? porque huele deliciosamente a sangre. ¿sera solo eso?
1. Chapter 1

cap I

***************cap I*********************

Suena el despertador haciendo despertar a una hermosa pelirrosa , así es ella era Sakura Haruno tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y era de color rosado, ojos color esmeralda y un cuerpo de infarto, sin embargo toda esa belleza se opacaba con ropas holgadas y unos gruesos lentes. Fue hacia la cocina para hacerse de desayunar seguidamente se fue a la preparatoria.

Narra Sakura

Al llegar visualice una melena azabeche y dorada, se trataba de mis dos mejores amigas. Hinata e Ino. Hinata era la tranquila y modesta e ino era todo lo contrario, las dos eran hermosas y yo pues solo yo tengo una mala autoestima

Estábamos yendo a clases cuando entramos me di cuenta de que cierta persona estaba mirándome y como siempre el poseedor de esos ojos era Sasuke Uchiha, el Playboy de la preparatoria, todas caían a sus pies, menos yo… inevitablemente lo recordé a él y mi rostro cambio de estar pensativa a triste.

Cuando terminaron las clases, estaba a punto de irme, cuando de repente siento una mano en mi muñeca, era Sasuke.

-Sakura podemos hablar?- dijo con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mmm ok, pero que sea rápido- ayyy que quiere este

-Lo diré de frente Sakura me gusta y serás mi novia- Más que una peticion era una orden.

Me quede quieta y helada…

-Sakura, Sakura quieras o no seras mia y solo mia…- con una expresión perversa y los ojos carmesi como la sangre.

-y tu sangre también- comenzó a reir.

Al dia siguiente.

Sakura se levanto como todos los días y se fue.

Narra Sakura

No quiero verlo, quien se ha creido para ordenarme, pero no caere en el mismo juego…no otra vez.

Fui por casa de Hina e Ino como siempre llegamos justo a tiempo, y ahí lo vi con una chica, ah si¡ como se llamaba ahhh¡ Karin Tsuki. Já que cretino, me dice que le gusto y al dia siguiente esta con la primera que se le cruza en su camino. Bueno eso a mi no me importa, que haga con vida que quiera.

Pasaron las clases con normalidad.

Me fui rápido para no encontrarme con el ser mas despreciable del mundo, pero Kamisama no oyo mis plegarias sino todo lo contrario.

-Sakura…ayer tuvimos un tema pendiente- dijo Sasuke con autosuficiencia

-Asi? Pues creo que ya tuviste una respuesta- dije mirándole con una cara seria y sin emoción alguna.

-No me dare por vencido tan fácilmente y lo sabes- mostrando una semi sonrisa.

-Y tu sabes mi respuesta- lo mire con enojo- déjame en paz si? Me harta tener que verte todos los días en la escuela- dije sin mas y me fui de ese lugar.

Narra la autora

Cuando sakura se fue sasuke dijo

-ya veremos…Sakurita- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Sakura se fue hechando humos, estaba arta de él, de sus oredenes de todo.

Salio de su casa para despejar su mente cuando vio que el causante de sus tormentos se estaba besando con la misma chica de la mañana.

Que?...-

Se retiro lo mas que pudo. Estaba decidida haría caso a Ino, se haría un cambio de look. Ya basta de ser la niña "nerd". Estaba cansada que todas lo miraran como un bicho raro.

Fue con Ino.

-QUE?¡ encerio? No bromeas? Al fin Kamisama me cumplio el deseo- dijo una Ino muy emocionada con estrillitas en los ojos.

- si, ino s tan difícil de comprender?- dije con cara molesta pero divertida.

Bueno bueno jeje comenzaremos con el cabello, primero te lo arreglare, después iremos de compras…prepárate estaras mas linda que nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**********cap II******************

Sasori-kun…_dije lenta y pausadamente, no podía creer que a pesar de todo no me podía mover, estaba en shock, pensé que al menos me podía alejar de él. Pero no pude, eso…eso significaba que ¿aun lo quería? Después de lo que me hizo?... Salí de mis pensamientos y trate de zafarme de su agarre y lo encare, mirando su rostro con dos pozos marrones y su cabello rojizo. Atractivo, fue lo primero que pensé… pero que me pasa quede en que ya no caería de nuevo. Así que por fin le mire retándole ¬_Saku-chan, pero wao que te hiciste, estas hermosa…- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado. -¿y aun te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?-dije con la voz llena de rencor escupiendo las palabras.- ¿que no te acuerdas lo que me hiciste?-esta vez mi voz sonó quebrada y apagada. FLASHBACK Una pelirosa corría por las calles de konoha, hoy era su primer día de preparatoria, estaba muy feliz… claro, debería estar nervioso pero ¿Para qué? Si en su misma clase iba a estar su amigo Sasori. Cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo. Hasta que lo encontró. -sasori-kun- dije con la voz entrecortada, por lo mucho que había corrido. -saku-chan, respira. Que no me voy, ja ja ja- dijo un chico alto de cabellera rojiza, con unos ojos hermosos como la miel y como lo eran de ese color, su mirada era tierna y amistoso. -es…es que…te…te quería ver- dije reponiéndome. -hayy Saku-chan… bueno,¿ vamos a clase? Se nos hará tarde- dijo con ternura. -Ss-si-dije con nerviosismo. Pero es que yo estaba enamorada de él desde que lo conocí, ya que el no se burlaba de mi por tener un aspecto "feo" como me decían unos chicos. -Sasori-kun, quería decirte esto desde hace algún tiempo y es que yo… es que yo… yo TE AMO. El no me respondió y me dirigió una sonrisa, aunque llegue a deducir que era falsa.- saku… después hablamos de eso ¿si? Entremos a clase. Asentí con la cabeza y cuando entramos se fue otro sitio, no lo alcance a ver porque… Cuando llegamos todos se comenzaron a reír de mí. Y comenzaron a tirarme sus meriendas, pensé en Sasori, pero cuando lo ubique con la mirada estaba con unos chicos y chicas riéndose. -pe-pero que?- no lo podía creer, la persona que había querido durante todo este tiempo, me hacia esto. -ah Sakura, a mi no me gustas para nada- me dijo sonriendo ladinamente. Cuando escuche esas palabras mi corazón se destruyo completamente, como podía… Sasori…no… -sasori-kun…- logre decir, sin embargo me fui lo mas rápido posible. Me vengaría, juro que lo haría… pensé…por un momento pensé en que me iba a decir que también le gustaba, pero que tonta, que tonta fui. FIN DEL FLASHBACK ******************************************************************************* -Saku, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, vamos…son cosillas de nada- me dijo tratando de aliviar las cosas. -¿Una cosilla de nada?- respondí incrédula-¡¿de nada?!- volví a repetir-no te me vuelvas acercar ¡oíste! No te quiero ver, tu a mi no me importas y te quiero lejos ¡lejos de mi! Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que me daban mis piernas. Esto de huir se me estaba haciendo un hábito. Cuando de repente alguien me sujeta del brazo. Ese perfume… -Sasuke…- logro articular. -Sakura, dime, quien es ese tipejo de allá, ¿que significo para ti?- ya sabia yo quien era ese mal nacido, unas que otras veces lo había visto en el mundo vampiro. Claro era el duque Akasuna No Esto de que Sakura me gustaba y todo, pues solo lo hacia para que confiara en mi y asi poder tomar libremente su sangre. Pero…pero algo dentro de mi no le gustaba como fue ese abrazo con Akasuna No. -él…él…olvídalo- dije, no me mostraría débil frente a él. Entonces me agarro por los hombros y me arrincona en una pared. -Dime..-exigió con voz varonil y demandante.- o te hago hablar por las malas- Trate de zafarme pero no resulto, no me di cuenta en que momento fue, pero sentí el roce de sus labios que pronto se intensifico.¿ Así que esta era su forma de hacerme hablar?

aqui el sig capitulo. vengo de volada. 


End file.
